


Lorentz

by nykvos



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykvos/pseuds/nykvos
Summary: “Move, will you?!”“I’m trying! Sorry that I’m not twelve anymore!”“Bah! Needless details.”Dib lets his foot ‘accidentally’ slip and kick Zim. “Oops,” he says flatly. “Sorry about that.”The one where the voot runner is Zim-sized.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Lorentz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> This is for my friend Rene! Thank you so much for the request. I remember how much I love these dweebs LOL

“Move, will you?!” 

“I’m  _ trying _ ! Sorry that I’m not twelve anymore!” 

“Bah!” Zim said as he tried to scooch up in the driver seat. He waves his hand. “Needless details.”

Dib, who has been trying to fold himself comfortably within the small confines of the voot runner the past five minutes, lets his foot ‘accidently’ slip and kick Zim. “Oops,” he says flatly. “Sorry about that.” 

Zim shoots him a glare but returns back to the control panel with just an angry huff. The voot runner’s engine hums as they zigzag throughout space. 

Finally Dib finds a way to arrange himself by just saying fuck it and cramping his feet down on either side of the single seat with Zim sitting in between his knees because, you know,  _ there’s only one seat _ . Sadly, Dib isn’t as small as he once was which Zim can’t seem to accept because he’s still the size of an elementary schooler and smells like it too--

“Zim does  _ not  _ smell!” 

Dib snorts. “Could fooled me.”

Aside from the little interruption to his (totally not mumbled) monologue, which for now Dib should try to keep in his head to re-record later--no, Dib isn’t a snot-nosed preteen. No, Dib is a  _ man _ \--

“Stop laughing!” Dib yells, voice definitely not cracking at all, as Zim crackles. Grumbling, Dib hits stop on his voice recorder, making a mental note to go back and delete Zim’s annoying mocking laugh on it later. But back to his thought, Dib is seventeen and that’s basically manhood right?

Oh, and also they are running from the intergalactic police. 

On second thought, Dib should probably start with that next time. 

“Details, details,” Zim says as he narrowly misses the laser shot at them. “Zim is the best pilot in the Irkin Empire! This is kitten’s play.”

Dib really should stop monologuing out loud now.

He looks at the side mirror and sees dozens upon dozens of spaceships hot on their trail. “Uh,” Dib starts, for once feeling worried, “This time it looks ba--”

“ _ Kitten’s play _ ,” Zim grits out, then rolls the steering ball  _ up _ . Dib falls forward as the ship nosedives. Zim hisses something unintelligible at him, which Dib realizes vaguely to have been some alien language curses as the voot runner’s gyroscope corrects gravity. God, he’ll never get used to this. “Did you hit your stupid big head? Get off of Zim!” 

Except he can’t, at all, as the runner makes sharp turns, dives, and drives in every which way, nauseating Dib with each direction change and gyro-correcting that he can’t help but cling to Zim’s small frame and shut his eyes. He can feel Zim squirm, trying to wriggle out of his hold, but Dib’s arms just tightens further instead. “Trust me,” Dib manages to bite out, “I’d  _ love  _ too!” 

“Hm!” 

Then,

“Let’s see...Found it!” 

The voot runner  _ surges _ . The two of them are pushed back into the driver’s seat from the sheer momentum as the runner accelerates. Dib peaks open an eye and only has a moment to see the pursuing ships appear to halt (which, Dib can only vaguely think-- _ did we just break relativity? _ ) before the wormhole devours them. 

Zim squirms as Dib continues to hold him against his chest. He wonders if Zim could hear his still racing heart beat. 

“That…” Dib says, “That was so cool!”

Zim pats his arm. “Yes, yes, yes it was--”

“You just went like,  _ zoom _ ! And they--”

“Yes, yes--”

“--were all like  _ pew pew _ ! Then you--”

“Okay--”

“--were all like  _ bye suckers!  _ And they were like--” 

“ENOUGH!” 

“--‘wait, what?’,” Dib finishes then grins down at Zim who’s still shifting in his arms like some mildly disgruntled cat. His heart’s still beating fast, Zim is looking up at him, and then,

well, Zim finally stills.

Dib raises his face from Zim’s. 

“I--” Dib sputters, realizing what he just did. Did he just--he just--

Dib drops him like he burnt and tries to make as much distance as he can--which is not much. His face feels hot as Zim continues to say nothing about their shared kiss--Dib’s  _ first  _ kiss. 

Dib is already imagining all the ways he was going to be ejected out from the runner. Suffocating and dying in the vastness of space, or maybe he’ll be maimed first then dumped, or maybe--

Zim punches him across the face, if he could call it a punch. Dib rubs his cheek as he watches the little alien cross his arms with a huff then march back to his spot on the driver seat. And that’s it. Dib sits, dumbfounded, as Zim just reviews his control panel without a glance back to him. 

Huh.

“If,” Zim sniffs, still not looking at him, “you’re going to do that.  _ Don’t _ drop me.”

Well,

Dib is totally going to put this into his voice memoirs. 


End file.
